Inducer nozzles can be circumferential channels connected to the inner flowpath of an aircraft engine and can direct a portion of the inner airflow to cool a rotor blade and disk and maintain its operating temperature within prescribed limits. It has been recognized that a 10% improvement in inducer efficiency can result in a reduction of 20.degree. F. in rotor disk and blade temperatures.
Current inducer nozzles are believed to operate in an efficiency range of approximately 60% for rotor and stator systems. However, given the complexity of the engine and the interaction of the various components, it is difficult to analytically determine the causes of the low efficiency ratings. Moreover, heretofore no apparatus has been provided which allows the accurate testing of the inducer nozzle prior to installation in an aircraft engine, and thus efficiency testing has only been possible once the engine has been assembled. Consequently, there exists an unfulfilled need for a test apparatus which permits the accurate analysis and evaluation of an inducer nozzle system prior to engine launch.